Fifteen Minutes
by OEAvery
Summary: **ONESHOT** 4th in my Jealousy series, starting with "Jealous Much?" "Skye's Turn" and "Secrets." It will be less confusing if you read those first. Ward had expected a superior agent yelling at her, or her playing on her phone. He left her alone in the Hub for fifteen minutes, turned his head for only and only fifteen minutes, and this was what he found waiting for him.


I don't own AoS, obviously. Because if I did, Ward wouldn't almost shoot puppies or be a Nazi. If you catch a mistake, review and let me know.

Ward had expected a superior agent yelling at her, or her playing on her phone. He left her alone in the Hub for fifteen minutes, turned his head for only and only fifteen minutes, and this was what he found waiting for him.

**{Earlier}**

"Stay here," Ward ordered of his Rookie. "No shooting anyone, no hacking, and absolutely NO singing."

"Robot!" she groaned. "How old do you think I am, five?"

"Sometimes you act like it."

"If I were, not only would you be breaking protocol, but a bunch of laws too." He rolled his eyes. "Fifteen minutes."

"Fine. Go." He sent her a skeptical look. "Go!"

She sat down on a chair and waited for two minutes that dragged on forever. Suddenly, a lady with red hair in a suit stroll by. She noticed Skye and Skye noticed her too. The red hair. The seductive blue eyes.

"Alexia." The word slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

The lady whirled around.

"How do you know me?" she asked with a glare.

"Um, excuse _me_, but _you're_ the one that sat on my boyfriend's lap acting like a whore!" Skye responded. The lady's features softened.

"Oh. So you're Coulson's girl."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Y'know, I was totally against it, but he has some stuff over my head that I couldn't really ignore."

"Oh. Okay," Skye responded dumbly.

"It's okay. My real name's Piper by the way, but shh…you don't have clearance to know that," the woman said with a laugh. "Come with me. We can go get food in the café."

"The Hub has a café?"

"Not officially. But yes, it does. Let's go."

Skye looked at the spot that Ward had told her to stay at, but chose instead to follow Piper. They went through a maze of hallways.

"Clearance ID?" A guard asked. Piper shot him a glare. "Never mind, welcome through, Sirena." They passed through one of the hallways and once out of earshot, Skye turned to face Piper.

"Sirena?"

"It's an alias. Piper, Siren. I do a lot of luring people to their doom. Not really fun until you get to punch them though. It's kind of gross, usually." Skye wrinkled her nose.

"Yuck."

"No kidding."

A few more hallways away, they finally got to a door.

"Password?" the computerized lock requested.

"I'm hungry. Unlock the damn door."

"Access granted." Skye giggled.

"What?" Piper asked, turning to face her. "That's the real password." They went into the room, which was half-filled with agents in black suits eating sandwiches. "Whaddya want? Tuna? Ham?"

"Prosciutto?"

"Ah, the infamous Simmons sandwich."

"Simmons has a trademark sandwich here?"

"Yup."

"The things I have learned."

So Skye got a Simmons sandwich, and Piper got Tuna. They sat down at one of the tables. "So, what's Ward actually? Besides totally loyal to you, I mean?"

"Robotic. Very robotic."

"Excuse me?"

"He's like a machine—or he was when I met him. Stoic, quiet, asocial. He was forced to be my S.O. He wasn't too thrilled about it."

"I can see why you like him," Piper snarked sarcastically. "He sounds like a real party."

"Well you saw him—first of all, he's sexy. Second of all, he's so protective its adorable. Third, I love him, fourth, I have him wrapped around my—"

The sound of someone clearing their throat startled both Piper and Skye. They turned to find the man himself standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised in question and arms folded across his chest.

"Y'know, one time, he showed up on one of my dates and made me abandon the guy I was with," Skye whisper-yelled to Piper. Ward rolled his eyes.

"You did it willingly."

"Not like you gave me a choice," she snorted.

"Oh really? How so?"

"You showed up waiting for me, looking all sexy and shit, and then you kissed me. Kissed me! While I was on a date with someone else, a very nice person who had never done anything to you. Or me. Or anyone! He worked at an animal shelter!"

"You could've rejected me," he pointed out.

"Right, because that totally wouldn't have made training awkward." Piper watched their conversation like a tennis match, as they each jabbed lovingly at each other.

"Part of being an agent is staying professional."

"You mean like we are now? Let's see, shall we? No S.O.-student relationships. No PDA. No romantic relationships with teammates. No romantic relationships that could put a mission in jeopardy. No—"

"You kissed me first."

"You fell in love first."

"I—yeah. I did."

"And you admitted it too. Under the serum."

"How many times do I have to tell you that there is no truth serum?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't believe you?"

"Touché."

"As much as I love watching your romantic debate, I have a place to be," Piper said, standing up.

"Bye, Piper!" Skye said, waving.

"Bye, Piper," Ward replied, less enthusiastically than his partner.

"Bye, Skye, bye, Ward," she said, picking up her blazer and heading out.

"I never thought that I had it in me to become friends with someone who tried to seduce my boyfriend," Skye remarked thoughtfully. Ward wrapper an arm around her.

"Let's go, Rookie."

"But I don't wanna!" He shot her a look. "Fine, fine. I'm coming," she said, putting her hands in the air. "Chill, Robot, or you'll overheat," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not a level seven for nothing!"

"Maybe, maybe not. You could've used brute force."

"As if I would do that," he scoffed, but she was gazing at him still. "What?"

"Hmm…"

"What, Skye?"

"Nothing."

"What was it?"

"You'll never know." He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her, tickling her stomach. "Ward!" she shrieked, gasping for air between giggled. "Okay, fine! Fine! I was wondering what FitzSimmons were doing! It's not even that interesting!" she said. He put her down, satisfied.

Little did he know, she was lying.

What she was thinking wasn't about FitzSimmons.

Not even close.

THE END

**A/N: Review? And I didn't put what Skye was thinking because then I would have to think about Ward but the sonofabitch almost shot a puppy so I can't. But it was pretty, minus the whole shooting a puppy thing.**


End file.
